


Have faith in her

by VNVdarkangel



Series: The rivals that became lovers [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: As Honoka graduates, Tsubasa has an important question to ask.
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka
Series: The rivals that became lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Have faith in her

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote the Tsuba/Honk parts of my Psycho-Pass AU, i remembered I had this lying around. So why not post it.

Her original plan at been at the ceremony, a grand gesture, everything on the line, kneeling down an front of her special person.

But… despite her desire to do so, she didn’t. It was too open, too exposed, not personal enough. She’d thought about infiltrating the ranks of Otonotizaka and in the middle of the speech by Yukiho, to confess to her sister. But reason had won out, and she felt quite proud about that. No grand gestures, no over-the-top behaviour… that was more like Honoka. Something she wished she’d learn from her. If she felt the same. She was certain there was something, but was it just A-RISE or was there something more? Honoka was bad at hiding what she felt sure, but Tsubasa just didn’t know for sure.

Tsubasa did fancy herself to be level headed and practical, but when it came to the expressive, former leader of µ’s, orange haired girl she wanted to throw caution to the wind, Honoka was worth the risk, and with Anju and Erena’s blessing, she felt sure that if what the three of them had built came tumbling down, it would have been worth it, for all of them.

In this state Tsubasa found herself outside of the _Homura_ sweet shop, sporting a smart dress, that Erena had suggested, with a graduation gift in hand, knocking on the residence door. The store was, understandably closed to celebrate Honoka’s graduation.

“Come in”, said a voice from the inside.

 _Her mother no doubt_ , she thought as it sounded female but not like either Honoka or Yukiho. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Pardon the intrusion.” She replied and stepped in.

“Tsubasa-chan.. oh sorry… Tsubasa-san. Come in!”

“It’s ok. Please. I come here often enough that we don’t have to be so formal.”

“You’re right, sorry. I think the sake is getting to me. Honoka didn’t tell me that you were coming, but you’re more than welcome of course.”

“Well…”, Tsubasa scratched the back of her head,” I didn’t tell her… surprise and all that.”

“I see, and you look lovely in that dress, either it’s a suit or the outfits in the idol videos that Honoka shows me that I get to see.”

After Tsubasa had changed from shoes to slippers, Honoka’s mother continued:

“They are all in the big room, I just need to get something from the shop. You go on ahead.” And she was gone under the curtains dividing the shop from the domicile.

Even if she didn’t know the layout, finding the room would have been easy. Just follow the loudest voices. Tsubasa quickly checked herself before entering.

She said “Congratulations.” as she stepped into the room and it was like all the sound suddenly silenced.

“Tsubasa-chan?”, Honoka’s voice was a mixture of confusion and panic, “I did’t know… you were in town… otherwise I would have invited you all…“

“I didn’t either until this morning.”, Tsubasa knew that was a lie, she’d fought hand and nail with the agency to be off work today, supposedly for a private gathering with Erena and Anju, “So I wanted to surprise you… and I think it worked.” She concluded looking at Honoka’s face. Honoka was fighting for control not to cry, she was, hopefully in Tsubasa’s eyes, very happy to see her. Erasing her doubt whether she was welcome of not came when Honoka leapt up and threw herself at Tsubasa, nearly knocking her over.

“I’m so happy you came!”, Honoka said between sobs.

_Not what I was expecting, but well this is wonderful Honoka after all._

“There, there”, Tsubasa said, wiping away Honoka’s tears and moving her sideways so she could greet the others present.

Honoka’s father, gently gestured at the table and nodded. A man of few words, as per usual.

“Right…”, Tsubasa had almost forgotten the gift, “here... this is for you. Ohh and there is a small box inside that you can’t open yet. Ok? Just give it to me when you find it.”

“Right!” was the enthusiastic reply and they went to the table.

* * *

Afternoon had turned into evening, and the celebrations had simmered down. When given the opportunity, Tsubasa had asked Honoka if she wanted to take a small walk with her to the nearby park. Eager for some alone time with Tsubasa, Honoka had agreed and now they stood among the falling Sakura bloom. The park was too small for any Sakura viewing, so only a few couples walked around.

“I can tell you’re hiding something, you know” Honoka said coyly.

Taken a bit aback, Tsubasa replied: “I could be. Let’s sit down over there.”

The view from the bench was wonderful, surrounded by Sakura and the occasional passing light, it was the most private place in the park if you knew where to look.

“Honoka-chan, there is something I need to tell you”, Tsubasa said with the most serious expression she could muster, despite her heart wanting to jump straight out of her chest.

“Don’t disband”

“No, we… wait.. NO of course we won’t!”, Tsubasa reeled.

“Ahh good. You looked all serious, so I thought you’d disband A-RISE.”

“Honoka-chan…”

“Sorry, so it wasn’t that. Then what?”

_This girl is impossible_

“Could you let me finish next time?”, Tsubasa demanded.

“Sure.”, Honoka still looked worried.

_Here it goes._

Tsubasa stood up, Honoka’s eyes followed her.

“Honoka-chan… I like you. Very much. Please go out with me.”, she bowed, afraid to see Honoka’s reaction, but at the same time watching her as well as she could, curiosity gnawing at her.

For a long time she just stood there, uncertain of what she could or more to the point, should do now.

A voice like a whisper spoke: “Tsubasa-chan….”

Tentatively, Tsubasa raised her head. The sight was a smiling Honoka, tears running down her cheeks. Tsubasa stepped towards her, using her tissue to softly dry off the tears. Honoka just looked at her with that smile that could move mountains.

“… but I’m just Honoka… “

“Silly girl, you ARE Honoka. You are amazing, you’re wonderful. And if you accept it, my heart is yours too. In truth you’ve had it for a while now.”

“But you never….”

“You know why.”

“But A-RISE…”

“We talked it over, they support us… that is... if you want a ‘us’.”

Honoka looked confused, ”Huh? But didn’t I…”

Had Tsubasa missed something? Had her heartbeat been so loud?

“My answer is:”, Honoka took a deep break,” of course I’ll go out with you. I.. I… like you too. A lot.” Honoka smiled her smile again, trying to hide the blush.

“Good”, Tsubasa said smiling and leaned closer to Honoka.

“But…. you can’t… “, Honoka panicked.

Tsubasa took hold of Honoka’s chin and gently but sternly moved it up towards her own face.

“Watch me!”

Tsubasa brought her lips to Honoka’s.

Honoka felt every fibre in her body go ridged, all sensation focusing on her lips. Tsubasa tried her best to be gently in a situation she had no experience in. And what an experience it was. She felt every nuance of Honoka’s lips on her own. The warmth, a taste of anko from a manju earlier, the slight trembling as Honoka was trying to decide if they should stop of go on. Tsubasa changed her hands to cup Honoka’s face instead for their second kiss as she gathered her thoughts for it. At this point she didn’t care if A-RISE would be over. What and who she cared about was here, in front of her. And that was what mattered.

Nothing else.

* * *

“I told you it was a good idea.”, Erena whispered.

“You are so hopeless. It was not really warm to wait… but I have to admit, you did get us good seats.”

Not 10 meters from the, Tsubasa and Honoka were going about their third kiss.

“No-one should see them apart from us, but we’ll have to talk to them on how to keep it a secret.”

“But will Honoka-chan….”, Anju interjected.

“She will.”, Erena argued, “She loves Tsubasa and A-RISE. She’ll never do anything to jeopardize any of it. She’ll be careful. Have faith in her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was considering to have a work spanning continuity since I like things that are in order, but as time went on, I realized it was more or less impossible. Too many inputs, to many things that contradict and my orderly worlds was no more. So these one shots that come from left field will most certainly continue for a bit.


End file.
